Em frente à Lareira
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi, A lareira no quarto do mestre de poções queimava enquanto os dois amantes tinham na sala um momento de prazer. Harry e Severus, Lemon!


**N/A: **Esse é um pedido de **ddkcarolina** espero que você goste da fic! Tentei fazer o melhor! Espero que goste! E desculpe a demora! :P

Eu não possuo Harry Potter!

oOo

**Em Frente à Lareira**

oOo

Capitulo Único

oOo

A luz da lareira era a única coisa que iluminava a sala naquela noite fria de outono, ela lançava sombras para todos os lugares e era também a única testemunha do que estava acontecendo nas masmorras de Hogwarts.

Onde o chefe da casa da Sonserina estava sentado em uma poltrona vestindo apenas uma calça negra com o tronco pálido e definido a amostra possuindo diversas cicatrizes, o que não o fazia de modo algum menos desejável.

Principalmente com o seu cabelo solto e toda a 'gordura' removido depois de um dia mexendo com as poções, seu rosto forte sombreado pela luz da lareira embora seus olhos tivessem um brilho afiado para o que estava no chão aos seus pés.

Seu pequeno e perfeito pet estava se tocando para o seu prazer, alargando sua entrada para o que viria depois, tocando um ponto que o fazia gemer obscenamente durante todo o ato, se desmanchando voluntariamente aos seus olhos.

Harry Potter o menino de ouro com 16 anos estava longe de ser o garoto que todo mundo achava que ele era, um puro garoto de ouro, não na verdade ele tinha muito orgulho de ser a puta do mestre de poções, ou como esse preferia chama-lo seu pet.

Ele era o único homem que conseguia satisfazer a suas necessidades, que podia cuidar dele e ao mesmo tempo puni-lo, para ama-lo e ao mesmo tempo ser duro o suficiente para coloca-lo no lugar, Severus era simplesmente um amante perfeito.

Era por isso que agora ele estava se tocando para o prazer de seu dominante, estimulando o seu corpo ao prazer do homem que ele amava, preparando seu corpo para o que ele tinha certeza que iria acontecer em um futuro bem próximo, e fazendo decididamente um show de si mesmo com isso.

Gemendo mais do que era necessário transformando os ruídos literalmente como os de um filme pornô, embora eles de modo algum fossem falsos, não quando ele pensava em tudo que o outro homem já tinha lhe feito o prazer que ele lhe proporcionara antes. O gemido se estendeu por um minuto eterno.

Harry estava esperando que estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho e embora ele estivesse se divertindo muito com esse fato ele queria que logo seu amante fosse mais alem com a sua noite, mas sabendo que isso só iria acontecer quando seu amante queria ele decidiu aproveitar o que estava fazendo.

Harry fez com que seus dedos fossem ainda mais fundos dentro de seu corpo para retira-los novamente e fazer o mesmo processo repetidas vezes, esticando seu buraco com três dedos espalhando cada vez mais suas pernas deixando seu amante com uma visão privilegiada.

E logo ele assumiu um ritmo rápido e preciso fazendo com que essa área do seu corpo ficasse muito bem estimulada e não resistindo mais ele deixou-se atingir o clímax involuntariamente fazendo-o pulverizar seu cum por sua barriga e mesmo atingir em partes seu rosto.

Severus viu isso com luxuria nos olhos vendo seu pet trabalhar com seus dedos com desenvoltura, aos seus olhos não existia nada mais agradável do que isso para assistir.

Quando seu amante finalmente chegou fazendo com que seu cum espalhasse por toda a parte ele já estava completamente duro pronto para saltar sobre o outro e o toma-lo mais ele ficara paralisado quando vira o que o outro começara a fazer.

Seu pequeno animal de estimação tinha retirado seus dedos de dentro do seu pequeno buraco necessitado que se contraria de uma maneira que parecia querer ser preenchido novamente, e reunira o gozo que estava em sua barriga e a levou para sua boca provando o seu gosto em seus lábios e chupando-os com de maneira obcena e ainda o olhando de um jeito inocente.

E Severus não se orgulhava de dizer que essa fora a gota da água para ele, fazendo-o literalmente perder a cabeça e praticamente pular em cima do seu submisso e reivindicar seus lábios para si mesmo enquanto com a outra mal tirava seu membro para fora da calça antes de em um único impulso entrar em seu amante de um modo desesperado.

Harry, mesmo depois de toda a preparação que teve ainda se sentia estupidamente apertado, fazendo Severus literalmente sentir seu membro ser esmagado com a pressão e isso fora o que faltou para fazê-lo perder a estia de sanidade que ele ainda tinha e começasse a se movimentar quase que imediatamente.

Harry soltara um grito de dor e prazer a cada investida longa e dura que seu amante lhe dava, sendo que logo apenas o prazer estava presente em seu corpo fazendo-o implorar mais e mais para o outro homem gemendo a cada dois minutos como uma cadela no cio.

Harry sentiu que seu dominante tinha perdido qualquer linha que vezes ele impunha e o garoto não podia deixar de ser feliz com isso sabendo que era o único capaz de fazer com que o outro perdesse completamente a paciência como esse, ele era o único a ver os olhos do mestre de poções cheio de prazer.

Severus sabia que estava sendo muito áspero com seu amante mais mesmo assim ele não parou sabendo que o outro estava gostando de ser tratado desse jeito e por isso continuou as investidas loucas enquanto o outro rebolava seu corpo em direção ao seu pau.

Os dois se sentiam completamente em chamas, mesmo que o dia estava muito frio, sendo que isso era provavelmente uma das coisas que atiçavam cada vez mais seu fogo.

A lareira era a única coisa que presenciava os amantes, sendo que o fogo parecia reviver os seus momentos de prazer, dançando forte e desesperado como se tentasse encontrar sua libertação.

Ela mesma parecia refletir o que eles estavam fazendo, como os beijos apaixonados, os chupões e mordidas que eram loucamente distribuídos. O ar propagava as putarias que os dois falavam em meio ao prazer, palavras e fases sem nexo que parecia fazer todo o sentido para os dois amantes.

As provas físicas de seus atos eram visíveis pelo corpo dos dois, as marcas deixadas naquele momento eram a prova de como eles se completavam de um modo surpreendente, os contornos de seus dedos bem delimitados em seus corpos.

Os dois logo se viram chegado ao seu limite e com isso eles aumentaram o ritmo das investidas fazendo com que os dois logo chegassem a um clímax sem comparação.

Harry sentiu-se ficar quase que inerte no chão com o corpo de seu amante em cima do seu depois do sexo maravilhoso sendo que por isso ele estava completamente exausto pronto para dormir, muito cansado para fazer qualquer movimento depois do orgasmo que ele experimentara.

Severus vendo que seu amante estava praticamente entre a realidade e a inconsciência tocara seu corpo com cuidado e deslizou para fora de seu corpo recebendo um pequeno lamento, fazendo com que o seu seme escorresse pelo pequeno buraco abusado e marcasse o chão, e por isso ele pegou seu corpo e levar para o banheiro.

O mais novo estava definitivamente nos braços de morfeu enquanto Severus banhava o seu pequeno corpo com delicadeza, tomando um cuidado especial para banha-lo e ao mesmo tempo cuidar das suas feridas.

Severus sabia que tinha sido difícil para seu amante hoje e por isso ele estava tendo todo esse cuidado, e seu amante não reclamara e por isso ele sabia que estava tudo bem e não tinha sido duro o suficiente.

Na verdade ele se considerava um homem com sorte por ter conseguido um submisso disposto e que literalmente adora ter uma 'vida' difícil, já que ele não era um dominante muito gentil.

Ele logo sairá dessa linha de raciocínio e voltara a dar atenção ao corpo inconsciente do homem que ele amava, cuidando dele praticamente com devoção.

A noite tinha sido completamente cansativa e por isso Severus deitou o corpo de seu amante com cuidado na cama antes de se deitar ao seu lado com o seu corpo praticamente cobrindo a do menor.

O mais o velho o segurava próximo ao seu corpo como se tivesse medo de que o outro fosse escapar durante a noite, como se ele pudesse sumir ou desaparecer se ele não o segurasse bem apertado.

Mesmo depois de todas as atividades em que ele estava dentro daquela noite Severus não consegui dormir e por isso ficara velando o sono de seu pequeno amante imerso em pensamentos.

Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que era um homem frio, calculista, sarcástico e mesmo cruel, mas ele sabia proteger o que era seu e o homem eu seus braços o pertencia.

Oh, ele pertencia a ele da mesma maneira, e os dois estavam dispostos a lutar contra o mundo para que os dois ficassem juntos para a eternidade por que agora para eles a coisa mais importante em suas vidas.

E no momento em que os dois ficaram juntos pela primeira vez Severus fez uma promessa de amar e proteger Harry sendo que esse em troca lhe prometeu que seriam apenas ele que iria toca-lo e ninguém mais... Como um bom e belo submisso deveria agir.

oOo

**N/A:** então gostaram será que eu mereço receber comentários?


End file.
